


Sunset People

by foldingcranes



Series: Sunsettlers [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluffy fisting, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: [For theR76 Kink Meme.] “Gabe,” Jack calls him again, sitting on the bed to grab him gently by the chin and make him look at him. When Gabriel does, Jack lets him go. “Help me stop thinking.”(Gabriel helps Jack get rid of the white noise in his head.)





	Sunset People

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this prompt:  
> "[fisting] gabe fists jack when he's too anxious  
> OW GOLDEN ERA. Being SC it's a huge responsibility and an extremely taxing job, and there are very few things that help Jack relax when he's stressed about things. Fisting is one of them, thankfully.  
> \+ Bonus points if it's very fluffy and sweet."
> 
> It's... not EXACTLY what the prompt asks, but. This is an extra for Todos los Veranos del Mundo. Oops.
> 
> Enjoy the Montañita Sexy Interlude!

The air conditioner had decided to die long ago and Montañita’s afternoon sun bears down on them mercilessly, making the room feel stifling and overheated inside their beach cabin, turning them into a sweaty mess of tangled limbs. Even with the fan on and all the windows open, Gabriel still feels his clothes cling uncomfortably to his skin, sticky with sweat.  
  
Outside on the beach, people still walk around the shore and make the most out of the gentle waves, the water being so warm that the time of the day doesn’t represent an obstacle for going for a swim. Gabriel spent a good part of the day just floating on the water and enjoying the sun rays. Now he gets to play connect the dots with the new freckles on Jack’s shoulders and back since he fell asleep in the sun for a good couple of hours and ended up getting sunburnt. Gabriel’s been helping him with his feverish skin by putting wet towels over his upper body and the back of his neck.  
  
“I told you to use more sunscreen,” Gabriel growls, “but you didn’t want to listen to me. And now look at you, you’re the only idiot I know who takes a nap under Ecuador’s sun without a fucking parasol. What do you think you are, a sloth?”  
  
With his face partially hidden in a pillow and a smaller wet towel across his face, Jack sighs. “I fell asleep.” He groans. “You weren’t there to entertain me.”  
  
“Look, you insufferable jerk, I’m not your personal clown.” Gently running a hand over Jack’s reddened back, feeling the heat stick to his own skin, he wonders what else he could to help him lower the temperature of his skin. With that idea in his mind, Gabriel raises from the bed and leaves the room towards the kitchen. Once there, he opens the freezer and fetches a tray filled with ice cubes. When he gets back to the room, he sees Jack raise his head a little and look at him with curiosity without moving from his place, still on his stomach and hugging the pillow.  
  
“Close your eyes,” Gabriel murmurs. The first ice cube he slides over Jack’s back makes him flinch and shiver a little in surprise. Gabriel holds the cube, sliding it down Jack’s spine and looking with rapt attention at the way it melts until it turns into water. “Feeling fresh now?” He smiles, picking another cube from the tray.  
  
“You could have warned me.” Jack turns a little, a brow raised in an amused expression, shivering again when Gabriel pushes over another ice cube over his skin.  
  
“I asked you to close your eyes,” Gabriel leans over to kiss him between the shoulders. “That should have been enough warning.”  
  
“Who said I can read your mind?” Jack jokes, groaning with pleasure.  
  
“You should know by now that you’re the only one who’s able to tell what I’m thinking.” Picking one of the towels he had been using before, Gabriel dries Jack’s skin softly. When he’s done, he grabs him by the hip so he can make him turn, until Jack’s resting on his back and kicking the sheets away, leaving himself completely bare. His cock, flushed and half hard, rests over the lower part of his abdomen and his skin glistens with a thin sheet of sweat.  
  
“Gabe,” Jack sends him a pleading look, his fingers circling Gabriel’s wrist while he holds his hip. “Kiss me.”  
  
“And where are your manners?” Leaning over him, Gabriel lets Jack pull him towards his body, his lips finding Jack’s in a lazy kiss. He slides a knee between Jack’s legs, separating them and breaks the kiss to press his lips against the sensitive spot where neck and shoulder meet. There, in his favorite place, Gabriel finds home once again, tracing Jack’s inner thighs with his open palms, leaving a trail of kisses from Jack’s chest to his stomach.  
  
The heat still has Gabriel in a pretty sluggish mood—there’s something special about the laziness that comes from taking a holiday after so long, of knowing that he won’t have to rise to another thankless day of fighting in a war and struggling for his life. His body has given in to relaxation and carelessness in a way that hadn’t experimented since he was a teenager. Or since that time at basic when he took Jack to Los Angeles for two weeks after a road-trip where they fucked on every surface available.  
  
It’s not the same anymore. Less than a month ago they were fighting what seemed like an endless war, and the memory of it lives on the back of Gabriel’s mind. In the occasional shake of Jack’s hands. In their shared nightmares.  
  
But there’s no place for war during this sunset.  
  
“I love to see you like this,” Jack runs his fingers over Gabriel’s shaved nape.  
  
“Like what?” Gabriel asks, lazily.  
  
“Less…” Jack shrugs, and Gabriel kisses his hip bone, resting his cheek there. “Less rigid, I guess. More  _you_  and less  _commander._ ”  
  
“Oh?” He sucks on the skin of Jack’s hip, near his pubic bone. “And if I make you call me ‘Commander’ in bed?”  
  
“I’ll send you to the couch,” Jack laughs, incredulous, as Gabe nuzzles his nose into his blond pubic hair, breathing deeply and watching as Jack’s abs tighten. “ _Gabe_.”  
  
“Gabe’s not here.” Gabriel presses a kiss to Jack’s navel. “Try again later.”  
  
“Gabe,” Jack calls him again, sitting on the bed to grab him gently by the chin and make him look at him. When Gabriel does, Jack lets him go. “Help me stop thinking.”  
  
Uncertain, Gabriel frowns at him. Jack grabs Gabriel’s hand, grasping them between his hands and making him form a fist. He kisses his knuckles softly. “Please?”

It’s not something they haven’t done before—the first time was in one of their quarters back at basic camp where they met, when their love was new and they were hungry for each other, wanting to get to know every possible corner of their bodies. Because Jack’s need for getting rid of the white noise that lives inside his head had always been present, and the only one to ever be able to offer him a way out has been Gabriel.  
  
“You got hard just by thinking about it?” Gabriel laughs amusedly, getting up to pick the bottle of lube that got lost in the sheets of the bed that morning. Jack puts a pillow under his lower back and focuses on the sight of Gabe’s applying lube to his own fingers. “You gonna finish before you start, Jackie?”  
  
“You wish, Reyes,” Jack bites his lower lip and throws his head back a little when Gabriel inserts the first finger.  
  
“Look at me, Jackie,” Gabriel’s got two fingers inside of Jack now, and it doesn’t take too much for him to relax. They had sex during the morning, and they had already done it the previous night. Jack breathes heavily through his nose when Gabe adds a third finger and crooks them in a come hither motion, and spreads his legs wider. The sky is beginning to darken and lights are being lit outside, but Gabriel couldn’t be bothered to get up and lighten up the room when the moonlight bathes them so well and Jack looks like he’s been sculpted from marble. “You’re doing so well, sugar tits,” he coos. “So fucking good for me.”  
  
“Keep calling me that and I’m throwing you out of this fucking cabin,” Jack mumbles feverishly between quiet moans. Gabriel smirks and takes his fingers out so he can apply more lube. They have been at this a while and Jack throws a dazed look at Gabriel when the feeling of emptiness makes him look for him. Getting four fingers inside Jack this time, he fucks Jack with them until he’s all nice and relaxed. Gabriel folds his thumb over his palm and pushes into Jack’s tight heat, watching as Jack’s rim stretches around his wrist once his hand is completely in. Gabriel’s breathing quickens at the sight of his wrist keeping Jack open, at the way Jack’s thighs tremble with the effort not to come, at his perfectly erect nipples and the pitiful noise that escapes his throat and makes his Adam’s apple bob.  
  
“You okay?” Gabriel breathes, almost speechless. He can't get the image of his fist slowly entering Jack out of his head, pushing and breaching him with so little resistance. By the time he can look away from that and find Jack’s eyes again, his heart thumps wildly at seeing Jack’s flushed face. His lips are slightly parted and his blond hair is messy and sticks to his forehead with sweat, but there’s a quiet sort of happiness painting his beautiful face.  
  
Jack inhales deeply and his eyelids flutter for a moment. “Yeah,” he rasps, already sounding blissed out. “Yeah, I’m okay—I… I want you to keep going.” Gabriel runs his free hand over Jack’s right hip, thumbing the hickey he left there earlier. There are times when the level of trust Jack has in him astounds him and shakes him to the deepest of his core.  
  
This is one of those times.  
  
Gabriel twists his wrist, always keeping his movements gentle, mindful of how everything inside must feel magnified. Jack arches his back as soon as he feels the glide of Gabriel’s knuckles over his prostate, grabbing at the sheets in a desperate attempt to do—something. There’s wetness glistening at the tip of Jack’s cock already, and Gabriel puts a hand over his own cock to stroke himself a little just to relieve the pulsing sensation of his erection before continuing. “I need to know if you’re still okay.”  
  
“I am,” Jack answers, chest rising and falling too fast, eyes dark with desire. “Please. Gabe,  _please_  just keep going.”  
  
“Well,” Gabe croaks, trying to remain cheeky and quickly losing his cool in the face of Jack’s want. “If you’re going to ask like that.”  
  
Jack whines, stroking his own dick. “Don’t make me beg.”  
  
Licking his lips, Gabriel takes a deep breath. “Okay,” he says, voice hoarse with need. He goes back to moving his fist inside Jack, fucking him in careful motions, listening at the pitiful way Jack moans his name. Watching at how Jack can’t keep still as Gabe fucks him with his fist, writhing and panting under him. He presses a couple of frantic kisses over Jack’s thigh, leaving a couple of bites when it becomes too much. Gabriel is so fucking hard he might rupture a blood vessel at any given moment, still fascinated with how tight Jack is around his wrist.  
  
“Put your leg over my shoulder,” Gabriel orders, Jack obeying him instantly. Changing the pace a little, he fucks Jack in short, fast thrusts until he feels he feels Jack’s thighs tremble and shake, and he comes all over his stomach. Breathing heavily, Gabriel lets go of Jack’s leg after kissing his knee softly, and pulls his fist out gently, careful of not hurting him.  
  
“Hey,” Jack calls him, still out of it from his orgasm. “Get over here.”  
  
As soon as he’s eye to eye with him, Jack traps him into a searing kiss and closes a fist around Gabriel’s cock, pulling a moan out of him and shutting him up with his lips. They kiss until Gabriel feels himself running out of air.  
  
Jack twists his wrist a little, “Sweetheart,” he coos. “Do you want to come?” he asks, fingers pressing around the base of Gabriel’s cock until he’s whimpering.  
  
“God,  _yes_ ,” he moans. Jack smiles against his lips. Kisses the corner of his mouth, then his beard.  
  
“Come, then,” Jack whispers, letting Gabriel fuck into his fist in a couple of desperate thrusts. Soon, he’s coming over Jack’s hand.  
  
When he recovers from the high of his orgasm, he stares into Jack’s smiling face and feels so genuinely happy he doesn’t even know what to do with himself. Jack seems to know that, and pulls Gabriel closer to him, holding him against his chest. He laughs when Gabriel settles there smugly and bites one of Jack’s nipples.  
  
“I don’t think I can get hard again, Gabe,” Jack muses, stroking the dark hair of Gabriel’s beard.  
  
“Of course you can,” Gabriel mumbles. “You kinky fuck, you.”  
  
Jack's smile only widens. “I’m not even going to try and deny that.”


End file.
